


Spankings

by orphan_account



Series: Loving You [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Extremely Underage, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Shota, Shota Castiel, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets caught doing something he shouldn't, and gets punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spankings

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNINGS**  
>  This story contains incest, and an EXTREMELY UNDERAGED Cas. If that's not your thing, please don't read this.
> 
> **NOTES**  
>  This author does not condone incest or underage sex in any way. This is purely a work of fiction and should be treated as such. If you suspect a child you know is being abused, please contact the authorities.

Cas knows that something is up when his father enters the room, his steps are too heavy, and when the boy looks up his father’s face is angry.

  
“Cas,” He says. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

  
Cas furrows his brow, trying to think if he’s done anything bad lately. “N-no?” He says after a moment of contemplation. 

  
His father’s frown deepens. “Really?” He asks. “You don’t know anything about this?” From behind his back he brings out a toy. A big, flesh-colored one that looks like a thingie. Cas immediately recognizes it as his father’s, although he secretly plays with it sometimes, putting it inside his hole. But Cas’ daddy doesn’t know about that. Or at least, he didn’t before. Cas swallows nervously when he sees that the toy is still slick with lube from the last time he used it, and he realizes that he forgot to clean it. He feels his face flush red and he knows there’s no hiding it.

  
“I- I’m sorry, Daddy!” He cries, tears welling up, threatening to spill. 

  
“Did you _use_ this?” The man asks incredulously.

  
Cas ducks his head and nods, tears spilling down his cheeks.

  
“Cas, these are _not_ your toys, you have your own toy.” Cas’ daddy reminds him. Cas just puts his face in his hands and cries harder, he only has _one_ toy, and it’s not near as big as Daddy’s! It’s just a little one. 

But then Cas’ daddy is there, kneeling in front of him and pulling his hands firmly away from his face.

  
“Cas.” The man says sternly. “I told you not to play with my toys, you remember that, don’t you?”

  
Cas closes his eyes tight and nods, he does remember.

  
“And do you know why I told you not to play with them?”

  
Cas shakes his head.

  
Cas hears his daddy sigh.

  
“Cas, open your eyes.” He says. Cas does, and his daddy is still frowning down at him, which he doesn’t like. “I told you not to play with my toys because they’re too big for you, and I didn’t want them to hurt your little hole. Do you understand?”

  
“Y-yes, Daddy.” Cas mutters.

  
“Okay. Now, I’m sorry baby, but you’re going to have to be punished.” 

  
Cas can’t stop the little sob that forces its way past his lips. He doesn’t _want_ punishment! He looks sadly up at his father. “Do you have to?” He asks.

  
“Yes, I do.” His daddy says, sighing. “I want you to understand that when I tell you not to do something, you don’t do it.” He stands and goes to sit on the couch. “Now come here.” He demands.

  
Cas walks over slowly, heavy with dread. 

 

-o-

 

Dean hates to have to punish Cas, it breaks his heart to have to hurt him even a little. That said, it’s possible he enjoys spanking the boy, just a tad. Cas comes over, still crying quietly, to crawl onto the couch and over his father’s lap, until his little butt is raised up, presented, over Dean’s legs. He pulls the boy’s Tweety Bird pajama pants down just past his little ass, noting the lack of any underwear. 

  
He makes sure the boy is settled before giving his sweet bottom a slap on one cheek. It jiggles temptingly, quickly turning red. Dean gives the other cheek a spank, and then the other,  and he continues to do this until Cas’ whole ass is cherry red, and Dean’s cock is rock hard beneath him. He’s not really sure what it is about spanking his small son’s ass that gets him off, but he’s sure he should feel worse for it. He’s so entranced by the bright color that he almost doesn’t notice that his son is sobbing now, hands curled into tiny fists in the couch, snot and tears running down his face. 

  
“That’s okay, baby.” Dean says, rubbing his hand soothingly over the tender flesh. “That’s all the punishment you get. You’ll be okay.”

  
Cas sits up, not bothering to pull up his pants, and launches himself at his father. Dean catches him handily, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him close. 

  
“Shh, shh.” Dean soothes. “Daddy has you.” He rubs circles on the boy’s back until Cas’ sobs begin to taper off. After a while, Cas pulls back, rubbing under his eyes with small fists. 

  
“Sorry, Daddy.” He whimpers. 

  
“That’s alright, bud.” Dean tells him, “But you understand why I had to punish you?”

  
Cas nods. “Y-you said not to play with your toys a- and I did anyway.”

  
“That’s right.” Dean gives the boy a gentle peck on the lips. “You’re not big enough for daddy’s toys yet.”

  
Cas huffs, looking up at his father through red-rimmed eyes. “But I _am_  big boy!” He protests. “I can tie my shoes an’ everything!” 

  
Dean suppresses the urge to laugh, pressing his lips together. “Now, baby.” He says, bouncing the boy on his knee. “You sure are growing up, but you’re not big enough for daddy’s toys or daddy’s cock. _I_ will tell you when you’re big enough, understand?”

  
Cas pouts, bottom lip sticking out cutely, but he nods. 

  
Dean smiles at him. “That’s a good boy.” 

  
Cas whines and presses his face into his father’s neck, wiggling and pressing his little bottom into his father’s lap. 

  
“Daddy!” He squeaks. “Your thingie is excited!” 

  
“Hmm, you always make daddy’s cock excited.” Dean tells him, kissing him again. This time he slips his tongue in and Cas opens his mouth eagerly. He kisses his son slowly, pushing his tongue in and out of the boy’s small mouth. He lets his hands drift town Cas’ back and he cups his little butt tenderly. 

  
“How’s it feeling?” He asks.

  
“Hurts.” Cas whines. 

  
“How ‘bout I give you special kisses on it?”

  
Cas looks up and nods excitedly. “Yes, please!” 

  
Dean helps his son step out of his pants and then lays him out on the couch, on his stomach, bottom in the air. Then he leans down to place gentle kisses up his boy’s thighs. Cas coos and wiggle his little butt as Dean goes up higher, peppering his rosy buns with wet smooches. 

  
Cas just hums happily, resting his head on his folded arms and letting his eyes slip closed. Dean keeps kissing until Cas is loose and pliant, yawning sleepily.

 

 

After dinner, Cas and Dean take a bath together, and Dean cleans his boy thoroughly. Very thoroughly. 

  
Cas is on his hands and knees in the tub, little ass presented to his father. The water sloshes around his elbows. 

  
Dean is behind him, pushing his cock up into his boy’s crack. He’s careful not to accidentally push into the boy’s hole, he just presses Cas’ cheeks together to make a soft place to fuck into. When he gets close he stops and has Cas turn around. 

  
“Here, baby.” He says, taking hold of his cock and pressing it to his son’s lips. “Open up for daddy.”

  
Cas parts his lips, and Dean slowly pushes in. He closes his eyes and bites his lip, because his boy has the sweetest little mouth he’s ever had the pleasure of being inside, it’s perfect. Cas can only get a little of his father’s length into his mouth, but he hums around it happily, gazing up through wet eyelashes. 

  
Dean rocks into the sweet heat, and Cas gags a little but he doesn’t pull away. He’s gotten pretty good at sucking cock, and Dean caresses the side of his face and tells him so.

  
“I’m so proud of you, babydoll.” He murmurs. “You’re such a good boy, sucking daddy’s cock so good.” He rakes his fingers through Cas’ wet hair, gripping it tightly and pulling his son further down onto his length. “ _Fuck, yes_.” He hisses. 

  
When he comes, he holds Cas’ head still on his cock, and the boy tries to choke down his come. He fails miserably. It squirts out the corners of his mouth, running down his cheeks to drip off of his chin and into the water. When Dean lets go of his head, Cas pulls back, gasping for breath. He coughs for a minute, but then he’s smiling up at Dean and licking his come-covered lips. 

  
Dean uses his come to slick the way when he stuffs three fingers into his boy’s tight little ass, pounding roughly away until Cas comes with a wail. He’s such a good boy, even coming just from prostate stimulation now. Such a sweet little thing. 

  
Lying in bed that night, with his son tucked up against him, Dean wonders if Cas isn’t closer to being ready for his cock that he originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://babes-in-the-woods.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Hey guys, I need ideas for the following parts of this, so if you have anything you want in the story feel free to tell me on here or on my tumblr!


End file.
